


a fanfic but it's google translated

by Weeeeeee7



Category: SCP Foundation, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Broken Bones, Implied Character Death, actually nothin in the tags is true technically, and rohan is mentioned like once, badly translated, because koichis name is never said, femur breaker, google is also rohan wtf, google translated, i wrote her name as yukhaki, idk - Freeform, koichi is also the nurse, koichi is the sherperd, or something, thanks google, the characters are only implied btw, the clergy is rohan, yukako was mentioned too but google removed her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeeeeee7/pseuds/Weeeeeee7
Summary: the original plot was rohan luring koichi into the femur breaker, but google did wonders on this
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	a fanfic but it's google translated

When the nurse announced that she was going to the priest's house, she died on a cold and loveless night in the shepherd's world. But he did not have much time.

People knock on the door and stop him in public. Wind?

"It" is a real waltz that can be played. When he met the clergyman, he was in a cold, dead room, living room and furniture. Even when he was a donkey boy, if the lights went out, he would put the lights on the train.

On the stairs, I started going to Google.

Why?

Because they knocked and the cleric went to the guests

Then he fell to the ground and hit the shepherd on the steps. Do not bend your knees.

The shepherd woke up in surprise.

They are all made of metal.

Wall, floor

He tried to burn. He was still determined to build.

He looked at his left foot, ...

"Yes? Does the clergy understand?"

unanswered.

"I'm here, where are you?"

Help. I did not return home. Rouhan hid as a friend. According to the priest, they buried the clergy, although they were a little shy.

"Bye? .."

it is not working.

"Please come in. I said? I want to go ..."

And the car is moving in the room.

I remember them.

Suddenly I heard the shepherd. He thought he wanted to die. With women's machines, they can not

"" "" "" "

"HUUUH HUUUH HUUHH"

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

"HUUH HUUHH HUUHH"

"UUUURRRGHGHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

"HUUH HUUHH HUUUH HUUHH HUUHH HUHUHH"

"Why oh ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

Seeing this, they cry. It hurts too. it was difficult. He wanted to die.

Every time her tears subsided, she would wake up but get sick.

Bones are bones but they are mostly the body. They are very difficult to break and are not always damaged (by cars and other accidents).

  
  


Voice: But it seems we are going to a foreign country.

If he can come.

  
  
  


The shepherd did not return.


End file.
